


D.Va gets bored and seduces everyone again

by Dleinad256



Series: Boredom [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/F, F/M, Horny D.Va, I don't know how I got worse but I did, I'm so unsatisfied with how this is turning out, Multi, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Submissive Hana "D.Va" Song, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, lashing, pansexual D.Va, read the old one that one's better, safe word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dleinad256/pseuds/Dleinad256
Summary: A while ago I wrote a story about D.Va getting bored and screwing all her teammates. And people seemed to like it, so now I'm writing another one. Tags will be updated as I go.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been four months since Hana Song’s last deployment, and she’s excited that she’s finally going again. She almost whoops with excitement when she sees that she’s going to Oasis to stand guard against potential omnic attacks during the construction of another university building for four days. She opens the next page to see who she’d be stationed with.

She grins with anticipation when she sees Dr. Zeigler’s name on the list, remembering the last time they were stationed together. She’s also excited to see Pharah’s name on the list, as well as McCree’s. She reads “Reinhardt Wilhelm” and something stirs inside her. She remembers an old poster that was in her brother’s room since she was twelve. He left it behind when he went to college and she moved it to her room. The last name on the list is Genji Shimada. She ponders the cyborg on the ride to the airport.

A few hours later, she’s at Oasis. Security guards lead her past her fans, trying to stop her from wasting the entire day talking to them, and eventually get her to the presently restricted section of the university, abandoned except for the Overwatch Agents, security guards, and construction workers. Genji is already there, meditating in the common room of the dorms where they’re situated. She assumes Mercy’s in her office, and she’s tempted to stop by her room before dinner. One of McCree’s guns lies on the table, but she’s not sure where he is.

A familiar feeling starts to overwhelm her. She’s not sure why it is, but working with Overwatch gets her hot in the pants. She walks over to her room and quickly strips down. She takes her phone out of her pocket and snaps a picture of herself in the mirror, and sends it to Mei and Lena. Then she slides into her bed and wets her fingers in her mouth. She gently rubs her clit, slowly rotating around with her first index and middle fingers. The silk covers feel amazing on her bare skin, and she’d be content to lie there for hours if she had someone else there with her. Unfortunately, her fingers once again fail to satisfy her, only causing a mess that she’ll need to clean up. She pulls her panties up over her wet skin, gets redressed, and goes back to the bathhouse.

She asks an omnic working at the facility about the baths, mentally trying to separate the innocent worker from the monster that she’s fought repeatedly.

“We have a large communal facility with a hot bath, cold bath, and steam room, as well as smaller facilities for each sex with a hot bath and cold bath.”

She smiles and thanks the omnic, and eagerly walks towards the communal bath. She passes Pharah on the way over, and waves hello. Internally she’s a little frustrated that she missed her in the bath, but she knows she’ll get another chance soon.

She opens the door and a wide hallway leads her to a lavish hot bath, empty except for a single bearded man in a star spangled bathing suit.

“Evenin’ miss,” he greets her.

She greets him in Korean, then takes off her shirt, shorts, and sandals. “You don’t mind if I’m naked, do you?”

He chuckles. “‘Course not.” She undoes her bra and slides off her panties, then steps into the water. The heat makes elicits a happy sigh from her.

“Miss, you are one fine looking young lady, if you don’t mind my saying so.”

“Aww, you’re sweet.” She loves something about the drawl when he spoke.

“Think I’ll take this off too. Only had it on ‘cause Pharah told me to.”

“Go ahead.”

He takes off the swimsuit and puts it on the floor behind him. “Ooh, that’s much better,” he says. Hana can tell through the water that he’s fully erect, and tries to figure out how to make her move.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Never been in a position to have a relationship. Always on the move, for the most part. Though I’ll admit, I got around quite a bit back in my heyday. Didn’t much like myself back then.”

“So what do you do when you need to take care of something?” she asks, gesturing towards him.

“I’m getting a bit older. The few occasions something comes up, I’ll take care of it myself.”

“Wouldn’t you rather someone else take care of it?”

“I’m sure that can’t be a proposition. You’re half my age.”

“And what if it is? I’m an adult.”

“Well, I don’t suppose I can say no to that.”

Hana swims over to the older man. He grips her hips firmly, and she takes note of his metal arm. It holds her the same as his real hand, not too hard or soft. She knows a guy in MEKA with a metal arm who constantly breaks things because he can’t control it. Fortunately, Jesse seems to be much more experienced with his.

He kisses her neck, his beard tickling her a little. She moans as he hits the most sensitive parts, and she runs her hands up his stomach and to his chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath. She sighs excitedly as he squeezes her ass.

She lifts herself up and gently guides herself onto McCree’s erection. “Well you get right to the point, don’t you?”

“Sure do!” Jesse’s dick slides easily into her, lubricated by the bathwater. It twitches as she starts to bounce up and down on it. He becomes transfixed by the way her breasts float in the water, when she descends and rise up when she does. She closes her eyes and relaxes in the moment, reaching down to play with her clit. She lets out a sigh of pleasure, then gasps when her partner pinches and plays with her nipples with practiced skill.

“Excuse me a second,” he says, lifting her up. He readjusts them slightly, then lowers her back onto him. She gasps loudly as he rubs against her g-spot, and he smirks. “There we go.”

The two of them find a rhythm, and Jesse thrusts into her just as she starts lowering herself. They write a rising symphony of moans and grunts before Hana starts squealing and comes, her walls shuddering around Jesse’s erection. Her fluids mix in with the bathwater and automatically gets filtered out.

She takes a deep breath and submerges herself, closing her mouth around Jesse’s dick.

“Whoa there!” he says, pulling her above. “That’s a good way to hurt yourself.” He sits on the edge of the pool, and she dives back into his lap. She licks the spot right under his head whenever it’s in reach, and massages his balls with her hand. He grunts and sighs in pleasure. He starts to feel the familiar heat flare through him. “I’m comin’, Hana!” he announces. He shoots into her mouth, and she’s surprised at how sweet his cum is. She swallows it all, and he slides back into the bath.

“Thank you, Hana. Haven’t done that in quite a while.”

As much as she wants to relax in the afterglow, the sex made her really hungry.

“Come on, it’s time for dinner.” She wraps herself in a towel and speeds out.

The cowboy shakes his head. “Not gonna be able to keep up with her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va moves on to her next target, Pharah

After dinner, Hana wanders the halls of the dormitories, trying to think of a reason to visit Pharah. After a couple laps around the dorms, she knocks on her door. “Come in,” she hears.

“Sorry, have you seen…” she trails off, immediately distracted by Pharah’s appearance. She’s donned face paint around her eyes and forehead. She’s also topless. “Oh.”

“Good evening. What can I help you with?”

“What’s the headdress and the paint?”

“It belonged to my father’s mother, they were aboriginal Canadians.. I never knew his side of the family very well, my father died when I was young and then I moved back to Egypt. But this was to be passed down to me. I like to wear it every once in awhile.”

“And is that why, uh,” she gestures to her chest.

“Oh! Yes. I apologize, I can cover up if—”

“No, it’s fine. I have them too.”

“That’s the way I think as well. It seems to bother some people, though.”

Hana rolls her eyes. “It’s pretty dumb. If someone just wants to hang out naked, they should be allowed to!”

“I’d assume you’re going for a ‘breasts shouldn’t be sexualized’ approach, but it’s not really working.”

“What? Why not?”

She can’t help but chuckle. “You’re not making eye contact and you’re practically drooling.”

“They’re, uh, really nice.” She’s not wrong there. They’re big, much bigger than hers, but not oversized, and her dark nipples top them nicely.

“Thank you,” she says, and Hana’s relieved that she’s not chasing her out of the room.

“Mine are a bit too small.”

She shakes her head, the feathers on the headdress shaking with it. “No such thing.”

“Seriously, look.” She lifts her shirt up, revealing her breasts. They’re not small by any means, but she’ll take any opportunity to take her shirt off.

“They’re absolutely beautiful.”

She takes her shirt all the way off. “I’m beginning to think your visit didn’t have the purest of intentions,” Pharah observed.

“Nope!”

“At least buy me a drink first, don’t you know how to treat a lady?” she jokes.

Hana shrugs. “Fair enough. What can I get you?”

“Get us a bottle of wine!”

She shoots her a double finger gun in lieu of a thumbs-up and leaves the room. “Hana, you forgot your shirt!”

“I know!” she calls back.

Now she has to find a bar, which shouldn’t be too difficult, she is on a campus, after all.

She passes Genji on the way, who does a double-take upon seeing her. She smiles and gives a little wave, and he seems to stare blankly through his mask. She wishes she was wearing a skirt so she could moon him as she walks away.

She returns to the room with the wine without any incident. Pharah’s already taken off the headdress and wiped off the paint, but she’s left the braids in.

Pharah pours them each a glass. “So why exactly did you decide to seduce me?”

She shrugs. “I like having sex.” She’d add something about being super horny, but it’s actually calmed down a bit.

“And what do you want to do tonight?”

She shrugs again. “Pretty much down for anything. Except for some stuff.”

Fareeha sips her wine, contemplating what exactly she wants.”

 

It turns out she was in a fairly vanilla mood. Hana’s tongue laps at her wetness, moaning as she uses a vibrator on herself. Fareeha squeezes her own breast and plays with her nipple, moaning softly. Hana lets out a louder moan as she hits herself at just the right angle, sending vibrations into her partner. She shivers with pleasure and grinds against the younger girl’s face.

Hana gets off first, squealing into Fareeha. She does her best to not neglect her duty as she gets off, dragging her tongue over her clit. She keeps fucking herself with the vibrator, always wanting more. Fareeha’s thighs gently squeeze against her head, and her muscular torso starts its minor convulsions.

Hana wants nothing more at the moment than to get her off, but she knows she’s going at the perfect pace at the moment, so she does her best to not get too excited and speed up. Fareeha’s fairly quiet, save for a few moans and sighs, but the noises she does make encourages Hana in her quest.

The softer noises give way to sharper cries when she gets off, and she thrusts against Hana’s face three times before relaxing.

“Thank you, Hana,” she says, face serene. “That was exactly what I needed.”

“Thanks for letting me help,” she says. She’s still playing with the vibrator. Fareeha takes notice.

“Come here, let me help you with that.” Hana approaches her, and she takes the smaller girl and has her lying face up on top of her. Hana feels her hard nipples pressing into her back and her hot breath against her neck, making her moan softly with every exhale.

Fareeha takes the vibrator from her and slowly fucks her with it, smiling as she squirms on top of her. With her other hand, she feels her soft vulva and rubs her clit. Hana’s incapable of laying still while at Pharah’s mercy, bucking her hips or clenching her abs. Her moans rise in pitch and intensity, and Fareeha smiles at the effect she’s having.

Finally, she gets off again, shouting Fareeha’s name once before lying back. She turns off the vibrator and places it to the side, then rolls Hana off of her.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Very much,” she sighs.

“It’s getting late. Would you like to stay here?”

Hana smiles. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

The two girls close their eyes and drift to sleep, facing each other in their slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this more than I am, because I'm not really feeling these last two chapters. Which is probably why they each took me a week to write. Hopefully next chapter can make up for it; if not I'll have to think of something else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy's a dom and Hana's a sub.

By the time Hana wakes up the next morning, Fareeha’s already left. She checks the time, and it’s well past ten. She smiles when she sees that Pharah brought her waffles back from the dining hall, and takes them to go back to her room.

Around noon, she shows up at Angela’s office. A small smile appears on her face upon seeing her. “Ah, Miss Song. I was wondering when you’d show up. Please, come with me.”

When they walk into the bedroom, Angela abandons her usual nurturing personality in favor of becoming a brutal domme. “Am I to understand that you’ve been whoring yourself around base again?”

“Yes, master.”

She forces the smaller girl onto her knees in front of the bed and manhandles her shirt off. “Can’t even be bothered to find a bra? Of course not, for you it would just get in the way,” she growls. She breaks character for a second. “Would you have a problem with getting belted?”

“Yeah! Do it!”

“Excellent! Remember, don’t wait to use the safe word if you need it.” Her voice drops half an octave when she takes up her other persona. “I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson.”

She ties her wrists to the bed, spreading her arms as far as she can. Hana cries out as the first lash strikes her back. “You are  _ mine _ .” She strikes her again, harder, and she shouts louder, then a third time. Her fresh panties start to get damp.

“You are not  _ allowed _ to sleep with anyone else.” Four, then five break against her back. Her eyes start to water as her back stings. “You don’t have that  _ privilege _ .” Six. Red welts start to surface. “You belong only to me.” Seven. She wants to break free of the ropes and start fucking herself that second, she’s so turned on. “And if you forget…” eight, nine, and ten strike in rapid succession. She screams in surprise and arousal.

“I’m done! Mercy!”

Angela quickly drops the belt and undoes the ropes. She produces soothing ointment from her bedside table and gently applies it as she tenderly kisses her neck and cheek.

“I didn’t go too far, did I?”

“No, that was perfect,” she says in between panting breaths. “I just couldn’t do any more.”

“You did very well, my sweet.” She takes out a box labeled “ **AFTERCARE** ” and takes out a water bottle, a can of juice, and painkillers. “Here. Take these.” She accepts them gratefully.

Angela gently pulls off Hana’s yoga pants. “Looks like I did a good job,” she comments on her panties, which she removes as well. “Now, I won’t be doing anything anywhere near as violent as before, but I have something else I think you’ll like.”

Already exhausted from the belting, Hana’s excitement doesn’t show through as much, but her eyes widen when Angela pulls out a length of bondage rope.

“All you need to do is relax. I’m here to take care of you.”

Hana sips on the juice as Angela begins tying her up. She kisses her fingers when she ties her hands. She kisses her neck when she ties her arms. She kisses her forehead when she ties her shoulders. She kisses her breast when she ties her chest. She kisses down her stomach when she ties her torso, gently positioning her sub so she can tie her up properly. She kisses her thigh when she ties her legs. She gets a blindfold, and the girls kiss as she covers her eyes. The process takes nearly fifteen minutes.

“I hope you don’t mind if I take a picture, I’m quite proud of this.” Hana nods, and then hears the artificial shutter from Angela’s phone.

Angela’s lips brush against Hana’s neck, slowly progressing down her front. Her hand gently cups her vulva, and she lets out a gentle “uhn!” of surprise. That turns into low moaning when she starts gently rubbing her and takes her nipple in her mouth. The sensations make her try to buck her hips, but she only gets a few millimeters before being stopped by the ropes.

Anticipation bubbles inside Hana as Angela works down her stomach and towards her crotch. Her lips pass over her vulva and skip right down to right above her knee, on the inside of her thigh. The teasing drives her crazy, and she’s almost whimpering by the time she finally touches her lips to hers. Angela lightly touches her tongue to her entrance and drags her tongue halfway up her slit. Her breath hitches, releasing in a disappointed groan when she pulls away and starts kissing up her other thigh.

“Angela… please… I need—”

She’s cut off with a soft kiss. “In time, my dear Hana. Please, just relax and let me take care of you.”

She returns to her thigh, and Hana struggles against the ropes. It feels like there’s a dam in her core and Mercy’s the only one who can break it. She needs her, more than anything else in the world at that moment, to give her release.

She again reaches her vagina. “Please,” she whispers. She places her tongue just above her entrance. She moves it up two centimeters, then down one. It takes her an agonizingly long time to work her way up, and Hana groans and sighs and struggles and begs the whole way. By the time she reaches her clit, the sheets she’s sitting on are completely soaked. Hana takes in a sharp gasp when her tongue finally touches her clit. Angela slowly drags her tongue over her clit, making Hana scream. Her muscles try to move, but they can’t, which just turns her on more. With a scream that might’ve been “Angela”, she comes, the familiar heat flowing through her abdomen and thighs and out into Angela.

“More! More! Don’t stop!” Angela had no plans to do so, and she feels Hana’s body quivering. “Oh my God  _ I’m coming again!! _ ”

Within seconds of the first orgasm, she gets off again, letting out another cry as she spills into Mercy. After this, Angela gets up, wipes her mouth with her hand, then licks her fingers. She leans towards Hana, undoes the blindfold, and gently kisses her.

Hana, opens her mouth to say something, but Angela places a cup of water with a straw in front of her and tells her to drink. When she does, she starts undoing the ropes.

“How did you get so good at this?” she asks, catching her breath.

“You’d say you have a lot of sex, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Back in the original days of Overwatch, this would be a slow week for me,” she smiles at the memories. “Can’t help but get good with that much practice.”

“Woah. Do you still—”

“Of course. You’re not my only regular here. Maybe we could have a group session sometime.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, job's been really stressful and time consuming. Hopefully I'll be able to go faster soon.

Although sex is a fairly decent workout, Hana hasn’t visited the gym since she’s arrived. She wishes she had, much like everything else in the university, the gym is state of the art. She looks around, and although none of the students and staff that would normally populate the gym are present, a hulking beast of a man is benching just about every weight in the room.

Hoping she’d find him here, she dressed appropriately: white t-shirt, tight enough that her nipples poked through slightly. No bra, so she could go topless with the excuse of chafing. Small athletic shorts to show off her legs. No panties for easy access.

“Hey Rein,” she says.

“Hana! How marvelous to see you!”

“Good to see you too. Can you spot me?”

“Of course!” He puts down the weights and lets her have a turn, helping her unload some of the heavier weights. She lies down and lifts the bar, pushing them up once then lowering them. When her arms go down, the shirt gets taught, and her nipples poke through slightly.

She manages almost two dozen reps, then Reinhardt helps her put the weights back on the bar.

“Excellent work!” he roars. As far as she could tell, he was unaware of her efforts to poke holes in her shirt. Her next plan of action is “sweat until her shirt becomes see-through”, so she goes to do some cardio.

Although she’s worried Reinhardt will leave before she finishes, he’s more than content to stay in the gym for seemingly the entire day. She gets off the elliptical stained with sweat, which feels a little gross but does its job. Her shirt now sticks to her skin. She walks back over to him, sticking her chest out slightly.

“Hello again! Do you need more assistance?”

She deflates a little and silently questions his sexuality before remembering she’s in an “everyone is bi” AU.

“Could you help me load the squat machine?”

“Not a problem!”

“Also it’s a bit stuffy in here, would you mind if I took my shirt off?”

“If you think you’d be more comfortable, go ahead!”

She grins and pulls the shirt over her head. Reinhardt looks visibly uncomfortable afterwards.

“What’s the matter?”

“I had assumed you’d have some sort of… undergarment…” he speaks in what must be a quiet voice for him, however it’s still very audible halfway across the room.

“I could put it on if it’s bothering you, but it’s just so uncomfortable…”

“No, no, don’t inconvenience yourself. It’s best to do what feels right!”

He counts her reps on the squat machine, and she does her best to make her boobs bounce with every rep. He seems slightly flustered but pays no attention.

A couple of exercises later, while she’s considering the right time to strip completely, his voice booms across the gym again. “Hana, I must admit something. Exposing your breasts have caused me to have… lustful thoughts. I—”

“Yeah, that was the point.”

“What?”

She rolls her eyes. “Mercy told me she got around a lot back in the original days of Overwatch?”

He seems to be overcome with nostalgia. “Ah, yes. Everyone loved Doctor Zeigler, and she loved everyone back.”

“Well, I’m sorta doing the same thing. The best of my limited options to do here is everyone.”

“And you’ve focused your attentions on me?”

“Yup!”

“Hana, I’m over three times your age!”

“Yeah, but that means you’ve got so much experience! I guess.”

“Hana, I simply cannot—” as he talks, she pulls the band of her shorts downwards slightly, teasing him with her landing strip. She looks at him with a look in her eyes on the line between sexy and ridiculous, biting her lower lip. He trails off.

“Please?” she asks, pushing her shorts down lower. “You can’t say no to this, can you?”

“Of course I can’t. Come on, we’ll go to my room.”

Hana shrugs. “We can just do it here.” She pulls down her shorts and drops them on the floor. “You can lift me, can’t you?”

“Easily!”

He takes his shirt off, and Hana’s eyes widen happily when she sees the muscle underneath. He drops his shorts as well, but seems a bit tentative about taking off his underwear. Before he can reconsider, Hana grabs the waistband and gently pulls them off. Her eyes widen when she sees his proportionately sized penis, long and thick and erect. She wraps a hand around it to make sure it’s real, and gently strokes it a few times.

“I’m gonna have to get super wet to take this,” she comments. “Actually…”

She takes her phone out of her pocket on the ground. “Who are you calling?”

“Angie,” she says while it’s ringing.

“Why?”

She holds a finger up as the doctor answers. “Hey Angela, do you think you could drop off some lube in the gym? Awesome, see you in a minute.”

“Hana, I don’t think—”

“It’ll be fine,” she says, and waves dismissively.

“I didn’t even finish my sentence!”

“Come on, where’s that super-confident loud man we all know and love!”

“Naked in a gymnasium with a teenager!”

“I’m an adult!”

“A nineteen year old!”

“Almost twenty!”

The door opens. “Good evening,” Mercy says. “Your lube, Ms. Song.”

“Thank you!”

“Reinhardt, you’re looking a little pale. Perhaps we should schedule an appointment some time tomorrow?”

“He’s mine for now!” Hana says with a fake pout.

“Well, perhaps you should come with me,” she says. She winks and heads for the exit. “Enjoy yourselves,” she says, and closes the door behind her.

“See? This is normal here,” Hana says. “What do you say?”

He bows deeply. “Reinhardt, at your service!”

Hana giggles and squeezes some of the lube into her hand, and starts applying it to Rein. She starts at the head, and it twitches appreciatively. She needs another squeeze to apply the lube to the rest of the shaft. His erection feels hot and alive against her hands.

“Alright, lift me up.” She hops up and he grabs her thighs. She holds onto his shoulders, enjoying the feel of the hard muscle beneath her hands. He gently lowers her onto him, excited by her noises. She feels him inside her, filling her up. He feels her walls pushing back on him, tight enough for friction but wet enough to compensate.

She holds one hand on his shoulder and uses the other to play with her clit. He cups her butt with both hands and lifts her up and down. She’s wet enough that he can go decently fast, and soon enough her boobs are bouncing and her breathing is fast and in rhythm. Reinhardt grunts with each thrust, gliding in and out of her with increasing ease.

“Rein…” she pauses for a sharp moan, “can you cum inside me?”

“Of course!”

When she starts begging him to fuck her harder, he obliges, practically slamming into her. She pounds and claws at his back, which seems to turn him on even more.

She screams that she’s about to cum, and her walls tighten around him as she’s consumed in ecstasy. The feeling of her squeezing around him is too much for him, and he lets out a final roaring grunt as he pumps his semen into her. He lifts her off of him, lying her down on one of the mats. She sighs contentedly as she feels his fluid oozing out of her. It’s an odd sensation, one she’s not used to, but she enjoys it.

“You may want to go clean up now,” he suggests, his voice booming as usual.

“I’m trying, but I seem to be having some trouble walking,” she says, despite clearly not making an attempt to stand. “Do you think you could take me to the doctor?”


End file.
